A New Years Wish
by CherryUtonium
Summary: Blossom only wants one thing for New Years. Reds. One-shot.


**Pairing: Reds**

**Parts: One Shot**

**Rating: K, because I'm still new to this.**

* * *

><p>It was New Years, and Blossom was sitting at the edge of the sidewalk. By now it was 11 o'clock, all her family was inside, with a few cousins and guests such as the Ruffs, Punks, Rocks, ect. Blossom sighed, she pulled her hands closer to her face and began to blow hot air onto her hands. She new it was a bit dumb considering her scarf stopped the small warm breath from making it to her gloved hands. She shivered. It was about 55 degrees in California, Blossom was freezing, but she tried to ignore it. It wasn't working.<p>

"Oh Takashi!" cooed a browned hair girl walking in unison with a blonde boy. They smiled at each other, before disappearing into a turn. Blossom hugged herself, a small sad smile placed on her face. She sighed again. Sure she didn't seem like the type of person to date. Most people thought she'd prefer to study than date.

But they were wrong. Blossoms read a lot of books, fiction and non-fiction. And in most of the books she read there was always some romance. Wether it was a teacher and student, a nurse and patient, hell even just two people, there was always romance involved.

Every minute she read a new book she'd want some romance, and she tried, and tried, and tried. But Romance was always laughing in her face. She'd even made a list of guys and girls. She began to get desperate, so she started wishing she could find the perfect guy for her every night, morning, hell even in the afternoon.

Boomer...was sweet, but Bubbles and him were already going steady, God forbid Butch who was either flirting with every girl he'd see or screwing with Buttercup, Berserk, Brat and Brute were completely out of the questions considering they were cousins. Blaze...was...well...Baze, Blaster was dating Brat, and Blade was a bit...um...nevermind. Robin was dating Mike, and Mitch was dating one of Bubbles friends. So who else was there?

Her mind went back to her small day dreams of how her romance would start. " I wish I had something like that." she whispered. "Something like what?" Blossom jumped, her head snapping toward the person next to her. "Brick-!? What are you doing out here?" Brick, who was wearing his usual red cap, red plain scarf, and red jacket with a black strip on it, sat down next to her rubbing his hands together,

"Just wanted to see how you were. So...what were you talking about?" Blossom looked at the ground, "Um...my wish for New Years.." she began going over her list once again. Brick looked at her, "What was it?" Blossom began blushing a bit. "Um.." Brick smiled, "You can trust me." Blossom nodded, "I was just wishing that i'd have a romance story...even for a day...it's kind of dumb huh?"

Brick blushed and decided to change the subject. "It's almost time to countdown for the New Years." Blossom nodded, giving up on her list. "Aren't you cold?" Brick asked leaning closer to her. Blossom scooted a bit back, "No." and on cue, she shivered visibly. Both of the stayed quiet. Blossom refused to look at him, her face, even in this weather, was burning. A gust of wind blew, making Blossom shiver some more.

She brought her knee's closer to her body nuzzling her scarf. Something soft was wrapped around her neck, she looked up to see Brick giving her his scarf and jacket, leaving him with only a thin red t-shirt. Her eyes widened, when she saw Brick struggling not to shiver. "Why'd you give it to me?" she whispered. Brick looked over, giving her a smile that made Blossom's heart beat harder, making it a it hard to breath.

"I thought you'd need it, more than I did. Besides i'm not that cold." he said. Blossom saw him shiver for a second. Blossom narrowed her eyes a bit, "I beg to differ." Brick chuckled. Brick started thinking over what she said, "Um..Blossom...?" Blossom looked up to see him staring at her intently. Their eyes locked with each other. "Um...yea?" she asked, a sudden queasy feeling settling in her stomach.

"I've been wanting to say this for a while." Brick leaned his face closer to her. Blossom blushed, her heart began to pound against her rib cage, she tried to push him away, but it backfired seeing as too how strong Brick was, and how her hands seemed to be super glued to his chest. "B-brick!" she whispered/shouted. Brick kept leaning in until Blossom was completely aid down on the ground. Blossoms breathing increased a bit, and she shivered again. Brick was only inches from her face, his own 50 shades.

"I love you." he whispered, and then leaned all the way in, kissing her. Blossoms eyes widened as big as causers, her brain was barley processing what was happening. Brick pulled away disappointed she didn't kiss back. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that." Blossom only laid there still in a bit of shock. Brick was already up and about leave. Blossom blinked. "Wait!" she pulled Brick's sleeve causing him to fall back down. "Blossom what-!?" he shouted looking at her.

Blossom jumped into his arms and brought him into a kiss. Now it Brick's turn to sit there in shock. He blinked, and then kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. A boom surprised them both, they pulled away, and stared at the sky. Fireworks were being used. They were beautiful, all in different colors.

"Happy New Years, Brick." Blossom said, a smile on her lips. Brick smiled back at her, the fireworks' light making both of them shine. "Happy New Years to you too, _Pinky_."

"Eh-!?" she jumped. Brick laughed, and began attacking her with names. "Pinky, Red, Blossy!"

Blossom chased him around the block laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Hopefully you did!**


End file.
